Night and Day
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Is this the time for a confession?
"I'm sorry, Coco... You had to take me all the way here..." Jaune said as he stumbled on his feet but the brunette girl kept him steady with his arm around her.

"Easy there, Jay. You took one too many. Hard day at work?" She asked as they walked back from the pub that Coco worked to Jaune's apartment nearby.

"Winchester tried to once again take all credits for my work! So I omitted a crucial information from the report he showed as his, and that forced our boss to call me and inform her, so I got praised and maybe a raise and he threatened me after. Asshole." Jaune complained and Coco laughed heartily.

She never expected him to become a friend. Working at the pub, when he came and asked for food and red ale, she knew he was a farm boy at heart, moving to a big city and knowing nothing of the world. Yet he was the funniest, dorkiest, most lovable customer she had ever had, so they quick became friends to the point of going out together. And boy, did she enjoyed going out with him.

She fixed his wardrobe and he introduced her to videogames with actually wanting her input, and now she had her own game console to play together. She introduced him to new flavors while he reminded her of old ones. She was surprised on how well things had gone when she introduced him to her other best friend, Velvet. She feared he could be one of those racist hillbillies but he proved her wrong. And she showed him a softer side that he never expected she had when she cried because the dog they rescued on the streets died.

So she could say he was her best friend too, and Jaune thought the same.

"And here we are at the humble Arc castle." She said as she used her key to open the door.

"I told you one day I'll show you a real castle." He said as they entered and she turned the lights on. The apartment was small but well kept, something Velvet would be proud of considering Coco's rather lacking care of her own room. The girl laughed at Jaune and put him on his bed, and was about to take his shoes off. "What are you doing?"

"You need a good sleep. Enjoy that tomorrow is Saturday and you don't have work." She said.

"But how I'll get you to your home?" He asked as she removed the first shoe.

"I don't need to. I can kick more ass than you ever could." She informed and he nodded in agreement.

"But it would be ungentlemanly of me. Besides, I enjoy your company and I know you'd rather have it than some random people hitting on you." He said and she took his other shoe and helped him out of his coat. He wasn't lying, having him close always kept the creeps off her case.

"Not tonight, Jay." She answered and he groaned.

"You can stay here. Because you lost the last train anyway." He said pointing at the clock and Coco saw he was telling the truth. But there was the problem his apartment had no couch, just that one bed. It was a small apartment anyway and he liked the big double bed. "I sleep on the floor; you take the bed."

"No way, it's your house." She said as she put their coats away.

"I'm not letting my best girl sleep on the ground. My ancestors would haunt me." He affirmed and she laughed.

As she put her coat on the hang with his she stared at her outfit. She remembered when she tried to get the job and Junior said it was a men's job, so she dressed in men's waitress outfit and impressed him with her bartender skills and was hired. It also helped to keep some creeps of her, but other would piss her about 'girl's clothes'. Not Jaune, though. Not only he was one of the few that recognized her as a woman right off the bat, he also told her she looked really nice in them. That got him many points with her.

"So we do this." She plopped by his side and tossed her shoes away, then removed her clothes until she was just with the oversized shirt covering her upper body and a pair of boxers covering her lower body. Jaune blinked twice at the scene.

"You have pretty legs, but are you sure…" He started before she covered his mouth.

"I can always castrate you if you try anything funny, but I know for sure you won't. So get comfortable." Jaune followed suit, knowing better than argue with Coco. He reduced his outfits to the same as hers and laid down by her side. Maybe the alcohol affected his judgement, but he didn't seem to care as Coco cuddled with him. "This feels good."

"I'm glad I'm a good body pillow…" he said drowsily as he cuddled her back, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Why we never did this?"

"Because I never saw you drunk before." Coco answered with a yawn. "Good night, Jay."

"Night, honey." He said and fell asleep. Coco didn't even try to process his words as she fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Working at night till late hours didn't help with having a nice rest. Coco was always drinking coffee and in a bad mood during mornings, but not that particular one. She woke up to find herself cuddling Jaune and checked his hands to be sure they didn't wander to her forbidden areas. Not that she would ever suspected Jaune of all people would do it on purpose, but if he did move during his sleep she wanted to tease him endlessly and mercilessly. But his hands were comfortably resting on her back at her waist level, and she sighed happily, moving her leg on top of his. That prompted him to hug her tighter, and she sighed happily again.

"What you want for breakfast?" He asked without moving and she smiled.

"Not pancakes. Nora made us have pancakes for dinner. I can't see pancakes for a week. We need to go somewhere without pancakes."

"Go somewhere? Different from you I can cook and have a full fridge. How toast, sausage and bacon sounds?" He said and she sighed once more, happy to not have to get dressed so early and deal with people other than the blonde.

"Add two eggs and orange juice and I might never leave." He chuckled and had to leave her to her despair as his warmth left with him and she noticed it was slight cold.

"You can take a bath if you want to. I'd offer some clean clothes of mine but they all would be too big for you." Jaune said while he checked the fridge and when he turned he saw Coco on his closet taking some clothes of his.

"You know I can make a fashion week worth combo with anything in a closet, Jay." She said as she entered the bathroom with some clothes of his under her arm. Jaune decided to not question and skillfully prepared breakfast for two.

As he prepared breakfast he could hear Coco happily singing in the bathroom and could help but smile as he fried the food. As soon as he started putting the dishes on the small table he had his friend came from the bathroom wearing a pair of denim shorts he had that reached in the middle of her calves and one of his hoods, the black and orange one with a rabbit in the front. Despite looking like a boy Jaune couldn't help but think she was a beautiful woman underneath.

"Looks good." Coco said as she sat and receive her plate, with him joining her soon after.

"So, I was thinking, if you have nothing to do today…" He started.

"…we'll stop by my apartment so I can put some nice clothes. I'm really comfy like this, but I'd rather to wear something… more feminine today. I'm interested in the new summer collection coming on and I could use a strong man like you to carry my bags." She finished as she put a piece of bacon on her mouth and hummed happily as the perfect cooked pork piece crunched on her mouth.

"Weren't you saying yesterday that you're stronger than me?" He teased with a smirk.

"Weren't you saying you're a gentleman?" She retorted with a smirk of her own.

"Touché, mon cherrie." He answered back and she giggled at the stupid face he was making, especially with his messy bed hair.

"Good, I know exactly what you'll be wearing." She affirmed and Jaune knew that when come to clothes there was no way around her bossing.

* * *

Not that Jaune would ever complain about Coco's choice in clothes. Here he was wearing proper shoes, black denim pants, white shirt with a leather jacket over it, simple but fashionable. As they walked he offered his arm subtly to coco, and she happily took it, causing some people to stare at them, probably thinking it was a man walking with a young boy around and not a beautiful woman.

Not that any of the two would care.

After the train ride they arrive at the house Coco shared with Velvet. The Faunus girl was a Medicine student at a nearby renowned college, and the two could be sisters by how they behaved with each other, apparently having being friends since twelve. At first she was weary of Jaune, but soon they also became friends. So it was with a smile that she greeted them as they arrived.

"Jaune, did she give you trouble?" Velvet asked the blonde.

"Hey!" Coco protested.

"Coco is never trouble… unless when she is." Jaune answered and Velvet laughed.

"You'll explain to me what that meant later, Arc!" Coco protested again and pushed him down the couch on the living room. "Wait here, play something on your scroll while I go get the right outfit. Velv, come give me a help."

The two brunettes left to Coco's room on the top floor while the blonde grabbed his scroll knowing it would take a while. The girl's room was filled with clothes of all kinds, to the point seeing her bed was difficult. But the truth is Coco already had an outfit in mind, one she reserved for that occasion, in fact. Her problem was other, so she pushed Velvet sitting in the bed and closed the door.

"Velv… I'll tell him…"

"Finally! You have postponing this for weeks now!" Velvet said with a smile, but Coco was a wreck.

"I know! But he's not like all the others! He's actually a nice guy without pretending! And he's handsome! And he always says the right thing!" She started panicking and Velvet held her shoulders.

"That's why you like him and everything will be fine!" She urged her friend.

"You go buy that cappuccino ice-cream I love, several pints, just in case! And don't tell the others, specially Xiao Long! Because if he rejects me…"

"Coco, I'm sure he feels the same. He won't reject you. If he does, I'll be his biggest trouble." The bunny girl said and Coco knew her friend could be scary when provoked. "Since you two met two years ago, we all knew you'd end up together. We even have a pool."

"Xiao Long!" Coco growled and Velvet laughed.

"And if you confess today, I'll be several lien richer." Velvet confessed and Coco sighed in defeat. "Also, Yang have a pool your first child with him will be nine months from now."

"I won't be sleeping with him! Yet, at least. Heavens, he must be down there calm as a rock…"

* * *

[Jaune, calm down.]

[Ren, it's today! I know if I don't say it today, I never will! I mean, everything is going well… I'm alive and she seems happy… What if I scare her and she run away!]

[First, breath. Yes, I know you're hyperventilating right now. Second, you'll be fine. Being yourself landed you with her, so just keep being yourself and be honest with her. Pyrrha said you can't go wrong with the truth, and I agree.]

[I hope so. Oh, and don't tell the others. I'm sure they will try to follow us, especially your girlfriend.]

[Nora and I aren't a couple.]

[Anyway… Wish me luck.]

[You won't need it. I'm sure you and her will be together by dinner time.]

[How much did you bet?]

[50. Nora too. Sun still thinks you should date Ruby.]

[She's like a sister to me!]

[Sage still is betting on Yang, Scarlet says you should've go for Weiss again.]

[Isn't her with Neptune?]

[We're betting to see how long it'll last, considering he still flirts with any pretty girls he sees.]

[50 on more two months.]

[Optimistic of you. Himself says you should do a harem route, but I think he's trying to cheat his way.]

[What if this don't work?]

[Jaune, it will. As long as you calm down.]

[You're right, you usually are… except by not dating Nora. Dude!]

[I do not see her this way.]

[So, should I show her that video of you staring at her when she put that really tight shorts and you said 'I'd tap that'?]

[I WAS DRUNK! AND YOU WOULDN'T DARE!]

[Coco's coming, I'll text later.]

Jaune got up as he heard the door and steps following murmurs, but soon he saw her and gulped. Now he felt underdressed seeing how amazing she looked. High stilt boots, a charming black long skirt, leather corset over brown sweater, beret, sunglasses, purse and belt with bullet cases as decoration, a black cloth rose on her neck. With such sight he just stood there staring at her.

"He likes it." Velvet whispered at Coco's ear and giggled, while the girl couldn't help but smirk victoriously.

"So, ready to go?" Coco asked Jaune and after a moment to reboot his brain he nodded. She grabbed his arm and left, waving at Velvet, knowing that once she closed the door the bunny girl would squeal and spend the rest of the day deciding if she should tell their friends or not.

This time the people staring at them probably couldn't help but envy them, two beautiful people walking with their arms locked. Coco would not usually do this, but today she really wanted to show Jaune she was into him. Her subtly pressing her breast on his arm was a way to, and seeing he was avoiding staring gave her a positive sign.

Their first stop was the mall, where coco first did a lot of window shopping with him. He was glad growing up with seven sisters made him used to this, and she was glad they put some sense of women's fashion on him. And the fact he never did what she called 'man shopping face' was a plus. So, she decided, was time to reward him.

Returning to a store she chose some clothes and made him sit in a couch by the changing rooms, something Jaune would never get used to. It made him feel too self-conscious that people would see him as some pervert. So he sat there, messing with his scroll, glad not a single one of his friends called yet, meaning he wouldn't have to deal with their teasing until at least he confessed to Coco.

"So, Jay, with summer coming, what do you think of this one?" Jaune moved his eyes from the scroll to Coco, and froze in place.

There she was, wearing a black bikini with subtle rose patterns and golden rings uniting the pieces of clothe together. He always realized she was a woman, but now there was no doubt as he saw her curves, her beautiful hip line, surprised her breasts was actually bigger than he imagined. And then she had to turn to show her perfect slim back and her round butt towards him, and the cute tattoo of a fairy with a mini-gun on her left shoulder.

"Do you think this one is good?" She asked as he turned to him.

"W-well… y-you hardly look bad on anything… b -but yeah… I l-like it." He stuttered and she smirked.

"Good, I have a few more to show." She said as she returned to the changing room and Jaune tried to breathe again.

After she tried a few more swimsuits, to both his pleasure and discomfort, she tried a few dresses and bought some stuff, including the first bikini, making commentaries they should hit a beach when they could. Of course, she hoped they could go as a couple, but now the moment of truth for them was coming on. She was deciding lunch and she hoped she could find a place they could have a little privacy. But even the best laid plans can't survive the battlefield.

"Coco! Jaune!" They turned to see Ruby coming towards them, and with her…

"Oh hoho, look at what we have here!" Yang Xiao Long, the teasing master and bad puns extraordinary. "My favorite drink! Coco Frappuccino with a dash of vanilla!"

"That was bad, Yang." Jaune commented as he petted Ruby's hair. "You look different, little one… make-up?"

"Yeah, Yang is teaching me how to use it. But I keep telling her I just want to hide the imperfections and she want me to 'shine'." Ruby complained and Jaune laughed, while Coco just wanted them gone.

"Well, don't let us get in your way then." Coco prompted and Yang immediately took the hint… and decided to ignore it.

"Oh, that won't be a problem! We can go together! Right, Jauney!" She grabbed his arm and made it sure to put it between her breasts, staring as Coco gave her the death glare. Yang just giggled her eyebrows, not in disposition to let them go so easily.

"A-actually…" Jaune started as he tried to get the blonde woman off him. "We're going to have lunch and I already reserved a table. Sushi."

"Sushi? Ewww…. How you guys can eat raw fish is beyond me! I know why Blake likes it, but why anyone else do?! That's why Yang and I will get a nice burger. It was nice to see you two anyway. Let's go, Yang!"

"Oh, I see how it is. Well, at least I'll be richer in nine months." She said with a wink as she left with Ruby, making both Coco and Jaune blush hard at her insinuation. After they left the duo finally relaxed.

"So… did you really reserved a sushi restaurant?" Coco asked him.

"Not really. Just wanted them gone… just… the two of us today…" He said as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head, while coco smiled and a pink shade graced her cheeks.

"Good, because I'm really in the mood for some nice barbecue." She said as she grabbed his arm again.

"Then I might just know a place."

* * *

Coco was happy.

Jaune got her to a nice barbecue house far from downtown, and the place was a nice house with a garden on the back, where he got a nice table for them. She was happy people on the street couldn't see them as she was sure Yang was already calling everyone to spread the 'news'. It wasn't news, yet, and Coco hopped to fix it sooner than later.

Sure, some would say they should do it during dinner, but she didn't care. She was having a great day and wanted nothing more than say it to Jaune, all she had hid from him in the last two years. She just needed the right moment.

"Are you sure you want to sit by my side?" Jaune asked as she rested her hands and chin on his shoulder as she looked through the menu with him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So, what are you getting?" She asked and Jaune took a moment to see her profile. He never knew he would ever find an ear attractive, but hers were.

"A salad." She glared at him like he grew a second had and he laughed. "I'm joking, I'm getting pork chops, heard theirs the best in town."

"Then ask enough for us, and some potato canoes. And just to our gluttony seem less sinful, grilled veggies on the butter." She ordered him and he nodded.

After ordering, he took a moment to admire her. The first thing he noticed was her sweet smell of chocolate with a hint of cinnamon, and he wondered if it was her perfume. Then her pale skin, her thing neck, her cute nose. He didn't know but she was also taking her time to take his presence in. His big strong hands, his sweet smell of oranges, and when she turned to look at his face, his gorgeous cobalt eyes that she loved so much. And he was staring right back at her own. Chocolate eyes that were almost begging at him.

Their eyes closed and their lips met almost at the same time. They tasted each other briefly, orange and chocolate before separating and looking at each other to be sure they did the right thing. He smiled and took her hand on his. She smiled back and kissed him again, longer, more passionate. It was only the applauses around them that keep her from going further.

"So… Coco Adel… want to be my girlfriend?" He asked and she blushed.

"Dunno, Jaune Arc… why should I?" She teased, put got closer to him.

"You'd get more kisses and…" She put a finger on his lips.

"You got me at 'more kisses'. You better have them ready when we get home." She prompted and he nodded.

"Mine or yours?" he asked and she took a moment to think about it.

"Both. We leave the bags on mine, then I grab some stuff so we can spend the night on yours." She said and noticed the blush on his face. "Don't think too much. Something can happen… or nothing at all."

"Cuddles need to happen." He said as his arm snuck behind her and he grabbed her by the waist, causing her to suppress a yelp and smile at him.

"Fine, I can do cuddles. The best ones you ever had." She answered as she quick pecked his lips. "Now let's eat and then a few more shops."

"Do you really have to…" She shut him up with another kiss. "Yeah, you do."

She smiled sweetly at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Velvet, calm down. It's a confession, not a baby." Blake chastised her friend from over her book as the brunette Faunus kept walking side to side.

"Yet. I still say nine months." Yang added as she was trouncing Sun on some videogames.

"He's a responsible adult unlike you, Yang. He won't make a baby with Coco until they both are in a better economical grounding." Weiss said as she cared for her nails, sitting with Neptune on the couch.

"Aren't your sister is going to promote him?" Ruby asked as she ate a pint of the ice-cream Velvet bought in case Jaune decided to be an idiot and deny Coco's advances.

"Yes, he impressed her back at the Schnee office when he came to 'rescue' some other guy who presented a project she suspected wasn't his to begin with. So she's going to get rid of the foul and put Arc in his place with a nice raise. But don't tell him I told you that. Don't want him to get cocky." Weiss warned their friends.

"He already scored with a babe, he can get cocky all he wanted." Neptune said in an attempt to be cool and Weiss hit his guts with her elbow really hard, sending him bending on the floor. "Whyyyy…"

"Dude, do you really have to ask? I'm glad for them. Both great guys, both spent way too much time dancing around each other." Sun said as he was still losing to Yang.

"Yeah, it was getting annoying seeing them not just go ahead and confess. It was so obvious they were into each other." Nora commented as she slurped her Chinese food and everyone stared at her and Ren. "What?"

"I'll tell them, I swear!" Sun started but Yang covered his mouth.

"No, that's cheating. We still have that rolling."

"It's them!" Velvet suddenly shouted as she heard sounds of keys on the door and then Coco entered… alone. "Oh no… did he…"

"He's dead. I'm killing him so dead." Yang said as Coco stared at them… then she started laughing and Jaune entered the house.

"See, hun, I said to you they'd eat it." She said as he hugged her from behind after closing the door.

"Well, that will teach them to not bet on OUR love life." He stated and Velvet started slapping his shoulder.

"Don't give me such a scare!" She complained and the two new lovers laughed, and kissed together to a round of cheering.

"Well, I came just to leave my bags." She said as Jaune gave them to her. "And get some stuff. Jay and I'll have a movie night at his place… without any of you."

"What?" Nora protested. "But we need to gossip now! You need to share all the moments, the cute ones! The sexy ones! The lewd ones! We'll even send Ruby to bed early!"

"Hey, I'm eighteen, I know about sex stuff!" Ruby shouted.

"I hope not in first hand or someone will die!" Yang entered the fray and coco took the chance to go to her room and take the stuff she needed… leaving Jaune to the lions.

* * *

 **A.N. Just a little Coco x Jaune fluffy. For some reason I've being thinking of this pairing a lot. XD**


End file.
